Love (A Kise Ryouta x Yoshi Story)
by gayrobots
Summary: Kise is engaged! He's finally found the love of his life and the preparations are almost complete for the perfect wedding. All Kise needs is Momoi and Aomine's help but things are...complicated. Can Yoshi overcome their discrimination and convince them he's the one for Kise? Brief mention of MidorimaxSpongebob. Yaoi, boy x boy. Don't like? Don't read.


"Momo-cchi, there's something serious I need to ask you, and you can't tell anyone!" Kise showed up at Touou Gakuen unannounced, came to their gym and pulled Momoi away from her team.

"Ehh, what is it Ki-chan?" Momoi was confused, trying to reclaim her stolen hand from Kise. Aomine threw him a glance.

"Oi, Kise, what do you want?"

"Aomine-cchi! I can't tell you yet, this is between Momo-cchi and me!" Kise puffed his cheeks out and Aomine turned away and went back to practice with a sigh.

"Suit yourself."

Kise grinned.

He pulled Momoi out to a more secluded area where no one would listen in or find them.

"Ki-chan, please tell me what's happening!" Kise finally let go of her hand.

"I'm getting married…"

Momoi's eyes widened.

" _What!?"_ She nearly screamed but Kise put a hand over her mouth.

" _Shh!_ I'm getting married and I want you to be the flower girl!" Momoi was flabbergasted, she had no idea how to even approach this.

"To who? When?" The words just fell out, she was sure she sounded like a complete idiot but what else could she say?

"His name is Yoshi, and we're thinking of a summer wedding."

"Oh my god Ki-chan, you can't just go and get married! You're only 16!" Momoi threw her hands up in the air.

"Humf, I've thought it through and there's no one I'd rather be with! Yoshi-cchi is my soul mate and we're destined to be together!" Kise stubbornly crossed his arms, a childish pout on his face.

"How old is he? Where did you meet him?" Momoi had too many questions and she wasn't leaving without some answers.

"He's 26 years old. We technically met through a video game…"

Momoi nearly hissed, " _Ki-chan!"_

"He has a steady job! He works with video games and he's very passionate about them!"

"I can't believe this! Have you met him? Did you even think this through?"

"Of course I have! I wouldn't have said yes to his proposal if I hadn't! Who do you think I am?"

"I'm just trying to look out for you!"

"I don't need you to look out for me. I just need you to be my flower girl. Please Momo-cchi, please," Kise begged, the playful and light tone was gone. He was a tired man, tired of trying to explain his love and why this _wasn't_ a bad thing for him.

Momoi thought about it for a few minutes.

"I want to meet him."

"What?" Kise blinked in surprise.

"I want Dai-chan and I to meet this _Yoshi_. You're going to ask Dai-chan to be your best man, aren't you? You'd better have him meet Yoshi too then." Kise pondered this, thinking that Momoi was absolutely correct. She saw right through him.

Stupid "Women's Intuition."

Kise took out his phone texting at a super Sonic pace, "Give me one second."

Momoi furrowed her brows when she heard a quick reply to whatever text Kise had sent.

"What about now?"

"Hm?" Momoi didn't understand the question,

"What about meeting him now?"

"Why do I gotta come? I'm tired and I wanna go home." Aomine yawned.

"I can't tell you, but it's important to Ki-chan," Momoi responded lightly. She didn't have the energy to fight Aomine but he came along willingly. A part of her knew it was because he was curious as to what this was all about.

"Momo-cchi!" She heard Kise's sing-songy voice.

"Hi," She gave a small wave and Kise waved back. They entered the restaurant and followed Kise to their table.

"Kise…what the fuck is that?" Aomine asked as he sat down, motioning to the small green dinosaur thing sitting next to Kise at the table.

"Aomine-cchi! This is my fiancé, Yoshi."

"Yoshi! (Hello!)" Yoshi said excitedly, subtitles appearing in everyone's field of vision. Suddenly, the green dinosaur was understandable. This freaked Aomine the fuck out.

"What the actual fuck, you're not serious right?"

Kise glared.

"I'm sorry Yoshi-cchi, I can see that this was clearly a mistake." He grabbed Yoshi's hand and they prepared to leave.

"Wait, he's sorry! Don't leave just yet," Momoi pleaded.

"Fine." Kise sat back down. Yoshi stared at his lover in concern.

"Yoshi? (Are you alright?)" Yoshi asked, laying a small hand on Kise's leg. Kise was much larger than Yoshi, so his hand on Kise's leg looked like an ordinary lizards hand on an above average height human. It, again, freaked Aomine the fuck out but Momoi elbowed him in the side before he could say more.

"Yes, I'm alright," Kise smiled lovingly.

Aomine coughed, trying to get their attention. Kise blushed and looked away, ashamed at being caught in such an intimate moment.

"So when's the wedding again?" Momoi asked, trying to clear the room of tension.

"Yoshi, yosh. (It's going to be at the end of May, we've decided.)" Momoi bit her lip, nodding her head. She didn't want to hear it from… _Yoshi_ , but it'd do.

"And you want me to be the flower girl and Aomine-kun to be the best man?"

"Yes, that's what we'd like. Yoshi-cchi's friends can't make it from Mushroom Kingdom in time so unfortunately they won't be attending. We're relying on my friends to help and I know it's a big task, but I have faith in my friends! Besides, our honeymoon will be spent in Mushroom Kingdom and I'm super excited for that!"

Aomine made a face like he smelled sour milk.

"Mushroom Kingdom? What the fuc— _ow!"_ Momoi smacked the back of his head.

"I'll help," She sighed, "I'll do what I can."

"Yes!" Kise shouted,

"YOSHI! (ALRIGHT!)" Yoshi shouted with.

"What are you _doing_?" Aomine whispered,

"What the fuck am I supposed to do? He's marrying a green dinosaur! No one else will help him! No one will take him seriously! Just let him do what he wants, he seems really happy…"

"Ugh… Fine. I'm in too. I guess. I'm _just_ showing up to the wedding though."

"Thank you, thank you! That's alright!"

"Yoshi! (You won't regret this!)"

Momoi and Aomine both sighed.

It was finally time for the wedding.

Months and months of planning went into this and it turned out perfect.

Yoshi looked gorgeous to Kise. Everything from the pure white wedding dress to the veil barely concealing his lovers large and round green eyes. The dress was a perfect fit, the jewelry complimented Yoshi's figure perfectly. Red and white fabrics, roses and gems made Yoshi stick out in the best way possible. Kise wanted to take it all in as much as he could.

Kise had never felt more in love than when he stared at Yoshi Kise, his new husband. Once they said their vows it'd be official. He'd be married to the one dinosaur he loved more than anything else in the world.

Before meeting Yoshi, Kise didn't want anyone who would hold him down. Marriage seemed like the ultimate anchor and Kise dreaded the idea. But everything changed when _he_ came into Kise's life. He was just as happy, energetic, and carefree as Kise. He had his own matters to attend to, so both of them had to have their time away from each other. They were both okay with that so long as at the end of the day or the week they could go home and just rest in each other's arms. Their house would be _home_.

Yoshi had a successful career at Nintendo and Kise would sign on to be Nintendo's new face. That had been when they met. They only needed a few dates to know they were right for each other. Kise had never felt more content.

No one else understood it. Yoshi was no different than any other person. He just happened to be a green dinosaur. That was no big deal, love came in all shapes and sized. Kise loved him regardless of how he looked.

Right then and there, as Kise put his hand out and lightly caressing Yoshi's chin, right under his big bulbous dinosaur nose, Kise felt on cloud 9. Yoshi was blushing so hard that it even spread over his nose! Kise felt cool as a cucumber, he had never felt calmer. He was surrounded by his friends and family and was finally tying the knot with the one he loved…

Tears welled up in his eyes as he said the magic words,

"I do."

They finally fell as Yoshi took his turn to say those words Kise longed to hear,

" _Yoshi_ ( _I do_ )."

This was truly the beginning of something new and beautiful.

Bonus:

In the audience, Midorima cried, using his sponge he brought as his date to wipe up his tears.

It had been 3 months since the love of _his_ life, Spongebob Squarepants, left him to return to Bikini Bottom, probably to that _whore_ Sandy... He looked at Kise's happiness and how _he_ got to have a beautiful wedding, being able to see Yoshi all dolled up. An anger he never knew he was capable of feeling welled up inside. Why did Kise deserve to be with the one _he_ loved? Why not _Midorima_? He did everything humanly possible to assure his luck. How could this happen?

Why did Spongebob have to leave him?

He gripped his chair. No, Kise _wouldn't_ be happy. It wouldn't be until Kise knew his pain—the pain of having the person you were destoned for leave you—that he'd be satisfied.

Midorima made a silent vow.

Kise's happiness wouldn't last long.

The…end?

a/n: guys plz google kise x yoshi u wont regret it...my new otp... plz read my other fanfic "lucky sponge" to understand the bonus (: hope u enjoyed my rare pair fanfic an look forward to more gayrobots fanfiction in the near future thank u come again


End file.
